


河南国的一天(六)——法拉盛沦陷

by mohu_literature



Series: 河南国大总统 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF, coronavirus - Fandom, 膜乎
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature
Summary: 俺是在意大利伦巴第的华人、现在发射高烧不退、已经出国直飞纽约法拉盛了、我是不是大概率中招了？
Series: 河南国大总统 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	河南国的一天(六)——法拉盛沦陷

简单说几句、我是沿海某省某移民大城人，在意大利伦巴第开中餐馆，国籍已换成意大利。七天前开始发烧，一开始以为是流感，简单开了点阿莫西林，谁知道高烧一直不退，一直烧到38度多，昨天去医院拍了个X光片、血氧饱和度是86%、正常人是100%，肺部有明显的阴影，呼吸越来越困难、气虚、胸闷、医生说肯定是肺炎无疑了，但让我回家，医院没床位，血氧饱和度低于80%，没有呼吸衰竭，没生命危险、进不了icu的都要求自行回家.

我一直在问医生我到底是不是冠状病毒？医生支支吾吾不回答我、让我等着出结果、我是疑似病例，现在伦巴第疑似病例太多了啊！！

我现在神智很清醒，完全可以正常说话、可以正常使用社交app、甚至可以开车、就是高烧三天不退、胸闷、呼吸有一点困难

我昨天连夜让朋友开车带我出的城，现在已经从米兰上了飞机、直奔纽约法拉盛了，提醒大家、我在米兰到纽约的飞机上吐了一路、呕吐袋用了四个、在卫生间蹲了一个小时

我带口罩了、但没用、我的呕吐物吐的到处都是，真要是确诊冠状病毒了、肯定有传染性

我一个伙计已经中招、确诊无误了、一个远房亲戚是疑似，高烧到快40度

我爸妈也开始咳嗽，我未婚妻人在青田过年滞留到现在呢、躲过一劫，

有几处信息是假的、大家不用找我、我换了个新账号发的帖子

我已经消失在茫茫人海，现在已经从法拉盛地铁站下车，直奔纽约最好的医院了、

我马上下出租车了，我已经请求我的朋友一会儿在在huaren论坛发个帖子了，该说的我已经口述给他了，告知我的飞机班次号，至少尽到人道主义义务了

我爸爸认识河南一号中餐馆的一个食客、有这层关系我至少能有一个床位吧、我已经和他打电话告知情况了，

如果我十天之后依然活着并且生命体征平稳、我会更新这个帖子


End file.
